Blossom
"It is not simply dying for the ones you love, you must strive to live for them too." "Recklessness and bravery are two different things." Blossom, the Spirit of Love and Cherry Blossoms, is one of the many spirits who live in the Enchanted Garden. She mainly spends most of her time in the 'Cherry Blossom Area' in which she sometimes refers to as the "romantic part of the Enchanted Garden" located in the far East which is covered in beautiful cherry blossom trees. She's the one who has taken all 7d7w ships into record. Personality Blossom is bubbly and cheerful and is absolutely crazy when the topic of love is involved such as discussions about ships and crushes. She is easily annoyed with Rain, dislikes Olivia(Felix's ex-girlfriend) because of her terrible treatment And despises Lirius, the Spirit of Hate, the enemy of her being. She can be quite harsh at times and has a short temper to those who irritate her easily. In the past she was not one bit of sweet but mostly aggressive and tomboyish. She still did wear some pink, though black at most and her style of clothing used to be different. Backstory Where Blossom was born and grew up, she was shown love by everyone and cared for dearly, as it was of course, the home of love. Due to this, she believed that every creature in the universe should love each other and hate should not exist or she will rid of it, which is why she dislikes Lirius, and why Liruis' Originem is unwelcoming to Blossom. She took the role of being the Leader of Love more seriously than anything, but not quite so in the way her teachers, or the current Goddess of Love wanted. Blossom thought that her value as a Love Spirit mainly depended on the amount of people she could unite together in love, which is why she is so obsessed with forming romantic relationships and her most important belonging is the 'Ship Scroll'. This is why in the past, Blossom was forceful with bringing people in a relationship, even as far as using her powers to control them, which was by the Gods' Law, forbidden. Luckily enough, the Goddess of Love, Calisto, was able to convince the other Gods to give Blossom, her successor, time to change her views and ways before bringing down 'Judgement' upon her. Calisto then took Blossom and for a while, gave her training to help her improve on the 'right way' of being a Love Spirit. It took some time for Blossom to learn that love is not meant to be forced, but encouraged, but now, in the present, Blossom has become more soft and supportive with making new relationships bloom. Just as her past is one of the least tragic amongst her friends, Blossom has also had her own share of pain and sadness, which she has experienced along with her friends. Such as, the death of someone special to all of them, and others after that. Because of this, Blossom came to hate pure recklessness which a few her friends had. She has seen too many sacrifices already and cannot bare to see more happen. So just as she encourages romantic love, she wants all her friends to love each other like a real family to strengthen their bond. Blossom believes that striving to live for those you love is better than dying for them, as the ones who are left behind, are the ones who experience the pain of the loss and sacrifice. Present As of now, Blossom is staying in the Enchanted Garden while she continues to carry out her duties as a Love Spirit. She is enjoying her time with all her precious friends while also helping the others get the crystals and Gwendelline back outside of missions, along with the other Spirits. Powers * Petal Tornado ~ Creating a spiralling gust of petals * Summoning flower fairies ~ Calling upon flower fairies * Heart Link ~ Reading how one's heart feels towards someone * Sprinkle of Love ~ A sprinkle of dust that lets a person feel the sensation of love * Rhythm Romance ~ Sensing when two hearts feel the same way(knowing when two people are in love) Summoning Card "Don't you think these pink flowers of mine look lovely?" The spirit of cherry blossom trees in Alexandrea's world, she's very proud of her beautiful flowers. She enjoys watching romantic confessions underneath the cherry blossoms which have happened several times and usually helps create the surroundings more beautiful by letting her petals glide through the breeze Image Gallery Image-1430660909.jpg Image104.jpg Image-1430954834.jpg Image-1430955401.jpg Achievements! Badge-picture-1.png Badge-picture-2.png Category:7D7W Category:Spirit Category:Love